


Deltarune College AU: Extr(emely)-Ordinairy Adventures

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Memes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Splatoon - Freeform, also this is extremely shippy, and i reflect that in my writing, because i am as the kids call a gamer, because i haven't gone nor do i ever plan to, for now just in one chapter, heavy use of the nintendo switch, kris uses they/them pronouns, leave, minor angst sometimes, one whole drake & josh reference, probably an inaccurate representation of college, rated t for language and some suggestive comments/implications, sickfic chapter, so if thats not ur thing, this has zero plot its just domestic adentures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: In high school, they conquered the high-stakes quests of the dark world, fighting for their very lives and the lives of those around them. Now, in college, they get to live those lives and celebrate the mundane. Join Kris, Ralsei, Susie, and Noelle as we see snippets from their everyday lives-as college students! With occasional appearances from friends, foes, and family, this is sure to be a fun time for all!this is literally just a fic to dump all my college au oneshots intothats itthats the ficformerly called "Deltarune College AU Shennanigains"this started off as an art thing but then i started writing things for it so if you'd like to see what everyone looks like go here (highly reccomended bc i explain some stuff on there but tis optional) ==> https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/meowchelasdeltarunecollegeau/
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay to preface this i have to explain something about the dorm  
> its one of those ones that's connected by the bathroom, kris and ralsei live together on one side and susie and noelle live together on the other. they use this to their advantage for Friendship purpouses  
> that is all for now, enjoy!

Ralsei’s alarm sounded at 6:00 am, as it did every day. It was one of his favorite orchestral arrangements of Joseph Haydn’s Surprise Symphony, and he somehow always woke up before the surprise. He tried to lean over and silence it, but he felt something holding him back.  
“Stay with me,” Kris mumbled, tightening their grip on Ralsei.  
The boss monster sighed. “Kris, I have a morning class today. Let me go.”  
Kris only held on tighter. “You paid for it. You can skip just one day.”  
Ralsei wiggled out of Kris’ iron grip and got out of bed, silencing his alarm along the way. “As much as I would love to stay in and cuddle all day, I have an education to pursue. You may skip if you’d like. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go change out of my nightgown.” Kris propped themselves up with one of their arms and watched as Ralsei picked out an outfit for the day. He decided on a white button-up shirt, green sweater vest, and plain khakis, and then headed into the bathroom to change.  
Kris laid back down on the bed and closed their eyes, trying to get back to sleep. They didn’t have any classes today, so it was worth a shot. It almost worked until they heard the bathroom door unlock, which meant Ralsei was done changing.  
They got up and shuffled over to the bathroom. Once in, they snuck up behind Ralsei,hugged him, and nuzzled into his neck.  
“Kris is awful clingy today, huh?” Noelle quipped from the other side of the bathroom. She was brushing her hair.  
Ralsei continued polishing his horns like there wasn’t a human clinging to him. “They tried to convince me to skip today so we could cuddle. As great as that sounds, I kind of want to graduate.”  
Noelle chuckled. “Susie’s the same way. She’s in class with us today though, so we decided to get ready together.”  
“Really?” Ralsei said, “Where is she, then?”  
“Right here,” Susie said, and Ralsei jumped. “Sorry. Noelle made me get my backup flannel since my usual one is allegedly smelly.”  
“No offense Susie, but it reeks,” Ralsei said. “Please wash it.”  
Susie was going to snark at him, but then she noticed Kris. “What’s up with them?”  
“Got a case of the cuddles, I’m afraid,” Ralsei said. He admired his shiny horns in the mirror, then capped his horn polish and put it back in its proper place. “Any suggestions on how to get them off?”  
“Allow me.” Susie grabbed Kris’s waist and slung them over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She walked into them and Ralsei’s shared dorm and chucked them onto the bed.  
She came back into the bathroom, pretending to wipe dust off her hands for dramatic effect. “Problem solved.”  
Noelle giggled and started to brush Susie’s pixie cut. Susie bent down a bit so she would have easier access.  
“I need to go get my bag and make sure Kris is okay,” Ralsei said, “Meet you in the hall?”  
“Yeah,” Susie said, and then snuck a kiss on Noelle’s cheek while she said yeah as well.  
Ralsei nodded and went back into his dorm to find Kris facedown on the bed, groaning.  
“Are you okay,my knight?” Ralsei said, kneeling next to the bed.  
Kris turned their head, scarlet eye visible from the way their hair had gotten smushed. “Susie is an asshole.”  
“I know.” Ralsei kissed their forehead and Kris couldn’t help but smile goofily and hide their face in the mattress again.  
Ralsei stood up and went over to the kitchenette, where he popped some pop tarts into the toaster. While those cooked, he took the time to locate his bag. He was halfway through packing when the toaster popped.  
Ralsei put down the book he was holding and turned to see Kris, with one pop tart in their mouth and the other in a hand extended to Ralsei. He accepted it and took a dainty bite.  
“Thank you, my knight,” Ralsei said. Kris gave him a thumbs up and then bit down on their pop tart, catching it at the last second as it fell out of their mouth.  
Ralsei finished packing his bookbag and, after double checking that everything was there, turned to go into the hall.  
Except Kris was there again.  
“Have a nice day, my prince~” They cooed, and hugged Ralsei around the waist to give him a kiss. Ralsei kissed them back for a few seconds then pulled away, and Kris moved so their boyfriend could get to class.  
“Don’t burn down the dorm while I'm away!” Ralsei called. Kris nodded and started setting up their switch.  
Ralsei opened the door to find Susie and Noelle waiting for him, and together they set off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noelle never thought she’d get used to hearing heavy death metal every morning, and yet here she was, barely even phased by Susie’s screamo alarm. She reached over and silenced the alarm, then gently shook Susie to make sure she was awake.  
“I’m up, i’m up,” Susie mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She stopped, turned her head to look at Noelle, and smiled. “Good morning, jingles.”  
“Good morning, sugar plum.” Noelle kissed Susie’s temple gently. “We have a class this morning.”  
“Ughhhhh, I hate that,” Susie said. “Can I nap for five more minutes?”  
“Nope!” Noelle said, pulling her out of bed. “You’re coming with me to class!”  
Susie sighed and let herself be pulled. “If this was anybody but you doing this they’d be dead. You’re lucky that i’m in love with you.”  
“I really am,” Noelle said. She pulled Susie in for a kiss and Susie couldn’t help but smile as she did so.  
Noelle pulled away and turned to the dresser to pick out an outfit.  
“I want to wear this outfit, but I wore it last week so I might pick this other one...What do you think?” Noelle held up two neatly folded sets of clothes.  
“Beats me,” Susie said, picking up a flannel from a pile on the floor. “I like both of ‘em the same.”  
“Well, what’s your favorite thing to see me in?” Noelle asked.  
Susie grinned. “You sure you wanna know?”  
“Based on your tone, I might already.” Noelle decided on the latter outfit and put the other one away.  
“I’m just messin’. My favorite thing to see you in is either one of my jackets or those cheesy christmas sweaters you and your family wear every year all throughout december.” Susie found a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt for a beloved band that recently reunited in her pile of clothes, then started changing in the middle of their room.  
“You’re not going to wait for the bathroom to free up?” Noelle said, looking over.  
“Nah,” Susie replied, “Rals takes forever in there. Plus, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”  
“True.” Noelle put on her outfit, which was a simple light blue blouse with a grey cardigan over it and a deep blue skirt.  
When she was done, she looked over to Susie. “Babe. Stop right there.”  
“Huh?” Susie was in the middle of pulling on a stained purple flannel.  
“You’ve worn that one for like a week now. It smells!”  
Susie sniffed the flannel, and then shrugged. “So it does. What do you want me to do about it?”  
“Go get another one!” The door to the bathroom clicked, meaning that Ralsei was done changing and the girls could use it again. “In the meantime i’m going to brush my hair.”  
Susie grumbled and searched the dorm for another flannel. The one she found was a deep blue color that matched Noelle’s skirt.  
Once she was done, she entered the bathroom to find Noelle chatting with Ralsei, who Kris was currently clinging to the back of. After a bit of back and forth (and Susie throwing Kris back into their dorm,) Ralsei left, leaving Noelle brushing Susie’s pixie cut.  
“Dunno why you insist on doing this,” Susie said, “My hair is so short nobody will notice if it’s messy.”  
“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t care for it, though,” Noelle said. She put the brush back in it’s proper place. “Cmon, let’s go meet with Ralsei outside. We can walk to class together.”


	2. the gang plays splatoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fun gang is over the kralsei dorm to play splatoon but ralsei keeps making the team lose bc he keeps distracting kris. at first he’s just inquiring about the game but soon it devolves into kris inciting shameless, blatant flirting lmao
> 
> Oh yeah lancer’s here as well now. more will b explained about his role later on but all u gotta know for now is he's in high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This heavily references splatoon. its readable if you don't know much about the series but it might also b a tad confusing

Putting her game system down, Susie instead put her arm behind Noelle on the back of the couch. The deer looked up from absentmindedly flipping through her Switch’s photo album. “Finished setting up, Kris?”  
“Almost there.” Kris hooked the HDMI cable up to the TV and smiled triumphantly when the menu popped up on screen. “Done.”  
Noelle gave a thumbs up, then looked back at her screen to start heading into the game herself. She had it open already, and figured a quick Salmon Run round wouldn’t hurt while she waited.   
“Thank you for offering to show me your game, you guys,” Ralsei said as Kris sat down next to him. “It’s especially nice of Kris to let me watch them play.”  
“No problem,” Kris said. They gave Ralsei a quick smooch on the cheek, then clicked on the game’s icon on the menu to open it. Th opening jingle played as the screen loaded in. Kris started the game immediately.  
Two characters appeared. Susie nudged Noelle, and she looked up to see what the commotion was about.  
“The lesbians are here,” she said. Noelle smiled and watched the screen for a bit before starting her round.  
“I thought they were from Inkopolis?” Lancer piped up from his spot on the floor. He was attempting to play the settings menu until the others were ready to get into a match.  
“Who are they?” Ralsei asked, pointing to the screen.. “I love their designs.”  
“That’s Marina and Pearl, Inkopolis’ most popular idols,” Kris explained.   
Ralsei looked at them for a few more moments, then realization dawned on his face. “Oh! Those are the ones we got for Susie! We got her the...the ‘ah-me-bows’, right Kris?”  
“Yup,” Noelle said. “We’re displaying them on our shelf next to the Squid Sisters amiibos!”  
“Squid Sisters…?”  
“The idol duo from the last game,” Kris said.   
“Ah.”  
Ralsei watched as Kris clicked through the cutscene, allowing him ample time to read what the idols had to say about the battle stages. A few of their qupis got a chuckle out of him.  
Once it ended, the camera zoomed out and focused on Kris’ character: An inkling with their hair (tentacles?) tied back into a bun, with their bangs brushed to one side of their face. They had on a yellow and lime striped shirt with rolled sleeves and a big collar, short shorts, and a facemask. They had red eyes and mid toned skin.   
“I have to say, your character looks an awful lot like you, Kris!” Ralsei said. “Even the dark blue hair resembles what it looks like in the dark world.”  
“Couldn’t think of anything else,” Kris simply said.   
“Hey, there’s me!” Susie called, pointing to the screen. Kris’ character walked over to her character and interacted with her, bringing up a menu that let you get a better look.  
Susie’s character had dark skin, yellow eyes, and hair that was long on one side and “shaved” on the other. She was wearing a purple hoodie, a gas mask, and cargo pants. Her hair was magenta at the moment. They gave her outfit a fresh rating.  
“Thanks, nerd,” She said.  
“Where am I? Where am I?” Lancer said, switching over to splatoon to see if his character could see Kris’ character walking around too.   
Kris sought out his character in the square and gave his outfit a fresh as well. His squid had teal eyes, a sports jersey, and a snorkel. His hair had three tentacles brushed back on the top of his head.  
“You won’t see Kris until we’re in game, dummy,” Susie said, looking over at Lancer. “My game’s just been idling this whole time, so I’ll get the room set up.”  
Susie grabbed her switch and started setting up the battle room. Meanwhile, Kris and Ralsei explored Inkopolis Square. In doing so, they found Noelle’s character.  
She was an octoling. Ralsei hadn’t seen those before, and Kris explained about the DLC and how it was very hard.   
“Noe is the gaming PRO of our group,” Susie boasted, “My girlfriend here? She was the first to get a star next to her level.”  
“Aw, shucks,” Noelle said. She then grumbled, having died from the distraction.  
Noelle’s character had a ponytail, currently colored yellow, that complimented her emerald green eyes. She had a skin tone to match her player’s fur color, a sweater with little whales embroidered on it, and a skirt. Kris went ahead and gave her a fresh rating, just as they had done to the other two.  
“Now let’s check out the shops,” Kris said. They picked a random one and walked in. “Here we have the hat shop, shirt shop, shoe shop, and gear shop.”  
Ralsei eyed the gun that was in the character’s hands. “Oh, um...interesting.”  
“Don’t worry, there’s no violence. It’s just like paintball.”  
“Ohh! I remember when we did that. Susie kept shooting me and laughing when the force knocked me over…”  
“Luckily for us, friendly fire is off in this game, so we don’t have to worry about Susie.”  
“Unless I’m put on the opposite te-eam~” Susie sing-songed. “Then I’ll wipe the floor with you chumps!”  
“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Kris perused the shops some more, allowing Ralsei to get a look at all the items, then bought a new hat that would up their stats and equipped it.  
“Room’s ready to go,” Susie said.  
“I’ll join you guys in a second, I just have to-AUGH, now I have to start over.” Noelle grumpily stared at the countdown on her screen, then got back into the game.  
Susie pat her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It’s okay, babe. You’re hella brave for even attempting Salmon Run.”  
Noelle didn’t notice, or if she did didn’t react. Lancer rolled onto his back.  
“I joined, sweet little peas!” He said. “Now hurry up and get in so we can play a match! Even though it’s not an instrument!”  
“Right,” Kris said. They walked over to Inkopolis Tower and navigated through a few menus until they were in with their friends.  
A few minutes later, Noelle had finished her round of Salmon Run. Her name popped up on the battle menu and Susie started tinkering with the settings.  
“You guys ready to go?” Noelle asked. Lancer nodded. Kris, whose boyfriend was now clinging to their back and resting his chin on their shoulder, gave a thumbs up.  
“Alright,” Susie said, pressing start, “Then let’s go!”  
The beginning tune played. Their squids spawned in, all four of them on the same team. It showed the enemy team, counted down, and then they were off.  
Susie immediately headed toward the front to get out into open combat, Noelle backed her up by inking all the spots she missed, and Lancer found himself distracted inking an obscure corner of the map.  
“So...how do you use your weapon?” Ralsei inquired.  
“Like this,” Kris said, showing him what all the buttons did. The more they showed, though, the more questions Ralsei had. They showed him how to ink, how to turn into a squid, how to booyah, how to do special moves. At his request, they explained all of the basics and then some.  
“Uh, Kris?” Susie said, being splatted. “When I checked the map, I didn’t see much ink at spawn. You...did remember that you’re the one on our team assigned to do that, right?” She respawned, and upon seeing nothing, started inking it on instinct. “God damnit Kris.”  
“Huh?” They weren’t paying attention.  
Ralsei looked sheepish. “Oh, my apologies Susie. I didn’t mean to deter them from their goal. Go help your team, my knight.”  
“Oh. Right.” Kris immediately started inking the surrounding area.  
Ultimately it paid off, because the team won that round. It didn’t take long for another round to start.  
“Don’t mess us up this time, Kris.” Susie watched her character spawn in on the TV screen, then looked back to her switch to play the round.   
“I won’t.” They inked spawn right away, every corner, and then started moving to the middle of the map, inking as they went.  
The team worked well together, Susie getting the most splats and watching the other’s backs while they inked. Noelle was the farthest inward, while Lancer was lagging behind. Kris was in the middle of it all.  
They chased the enemies away from their area multiple times and cleaned up their ink with ease. Several checks of the map throughout the match showed that the rest of the team was doing exceptional as well.  
In fact, they had taken over 90% of the map by the time the 1 minute mark hit. Kris splatted yet another enemy as the faster music started to play.  
Ralsei kissed them on the cheek. “Good job.”  
The suddenness took them by surprise. In the few seconds it took them to recover, an enemy snuck up on them and splatted them. Kris came back down to earth to see the death countdown backgrounded by the enemy covering the entire area in their own ink color.  
“Gosh...sorry, Kris…” They felt his shoulders slump against their back.  
“ ‘s fine. Hey, don’t feel bad.” They turned their head to kiss his snout. To get a better angle, they pulled him from their back side to their front side and turned him around so he was facing them. Then, they kissed him again, properly this time. Ralsei melted into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Kris’ waist to ensure he didn’t slip off their lap.  
“Uh, can you losers tone it down for two seconds?” Susie said, the second she saw Kris’ inactivity on the map. “Firstly, there is a minor present. Secondly, we need to give it all we got! Just because we did good the rest of the round doesn’t give you an excuse to slack.”  
Ralsei immediately broke the kiss, face burning. “S-sorry Susie…”  
“For once it isn’t you, toothpaste boy.” Susie said. She turned her glare to Kris. “Get your ass in gear, Dreemur.”  
They rested their chin on Ralsei’s shoulder and picked their joycons up from their floor, wrapping their arms back around Ralsei in a motion that made it clear they wanted him to stay right where he was. “Where’s this fantastic team ethic when we’re in the dark world?”  
“Can you two stop trash talking each other and focus on the game?” Noelle piped up.  
Kris gave her a sharp nod, but by the time they looked back to the TV, the 5-second countdown to the end had already started. They got in maybe three seconds of good inking before the round ended.  
The results came in. The team had won again.  
“See Susie? Nothing to worry about.”  
“You’re just lucky I rushed in to save your hiney when you went to kissytown with your boyfriend, blue person!”  
Ralsei’s face burned even harder. Susie chortled at Lancer’s comment.  
“Anyways, Kris, you have one more round to get your shit together before I’ll have to resort to drastic measures.”  
“Fine. But I still get to cuddle him.”  
“You can do whatever the fuck you want as long as you’re able to keep your focus.”  
“You chastised me for simply hugging my boyfriend and then used foul language. Shameful.” Kris shook their head.  
“Guys, let’s just go onto the next one.” Noelle said.  
With that, Susie started the next round.   
Ralsei stayed silent. He shifted around in Kris’ lap to face the TV, which honestly would’ve worked better if they were the taller of the two. Neither of them minded,though.  
Susie leaned against Noelle’s side, and the sudden movement made Noelle’s character slip into some water. Noelle shook her head and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. Otherwise, Noelle was good enough of a player that it didn’t hinder her efforts.  
Susie and Kris encountered each other on the battlefield, and seeing as these enemies were putting up a fight, they decided to stick together. They watched each other’s backs and even saved each other’s hides a few times.  
“Nice teamwork, you two!” Ralsei complimented. “You’re working so well together.”  
“Duh,” Susie said, but she couldn’t deny the smile on her face. “What, was all my time spent learning the meaning of friendship for nothing?”  
“True.” Ralsei leaned back onto Kris and continued to watch the game.  
“Comfy?” Kris said, nuzzling Ralsei’s cheek.  
“Very much so,” said Ralsei, closing his eyes. “Remember to focus, love.”  
“I am, am.” Kris started leaving little kisses on Ralsei’s ear.  
“Kris?” Susie piped up.  
“Yea?”  
“Uh, help me out here.” Susie was fighting off two squids at once.   
“In a sec.” They hugged Ralsei closer to them and intertwined their legs with his.  
“Kris…” Ralsei said, warning creeping into his voice.  
Thinking fast, Susie dived into the ink and swam to Kris character, popping up for only a second before diving back in and swimming away. The enemies fell for her trap and splatted Kris instead of her.  
“Wha…” Kris said, looking back up to the death screen.  
“You deserve it,” Susie said. She stuck her tongue out at them and pulled down her eyelid. They didn’t see, just respawned and worked their way back to where they were before.  
They won the round again, but Susie had had enough. “Alright, you two. Clearly Kris can’t handle having you around, Rals.”  
“Yes I can!” They protested, but Susie was already pulling him out of their grip. “Noooooo…..my fluffy boooooooyyyyyy……”  
“Tough shit!” Susie bit, “Shouldn’t have let it hinder your play performance then.”   
Ralsei wrestled out of Susie’s grip and went over to the back of the couch, leaning on it and enabling him to still see the TV but not be near Kris. This way, he could also see Noelle and Susie’s screens.  
Susie returned to her seat and leaned back on Noelle. Kris pouted, and she started the next round.  
The entire time, Kris kept sparing glances backwards, making puppy eyes at Ralsei. The more the round went on, the longer they stared. Ralsei took to looking at Noelle’s screen to avoid their gaze.  
The round ended. Kris had barely moved. Susie pinched the bridge of her snout.  
“Okay, clearly I can’t even have you two in the same fucking room. Kris, either get your head in the game or just both of you leave.”  
Kris smiled and closed the game. They returned the joycons to the sides of their switch, and were at Ralsei’s side almost immediately.  
“You’re fucking unbelievable.”  
“Love you too.”  
Ralsei shook his head and side-hugged Kris’ waist. “Let’s just watch the rest of the rounds, Kris.”   
“Mmkay.”  
“You aren’t looking at the screens.”  
“I’m looking at what’s important.”  
“Kris, your face is on my shirt.”  
“Exactly.”  
“...?????”  
“I’m close to your heart, the thing that allows you to be such a kind, caring individual.”  
“Aw.” He hugged Kris close, and paid attention to Noelle’s screen for the rest of the time they played.


	3. Ralsei Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei gets sick. Under Kris' instruction, everyone pitches in to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ralsei's pov for this chapter is essentially just this post
> 
> https://bering-strait.tumblr.com/post/188811278520/update-he-got-bronchitis-youll-never-guess-how
> 
> i wrote half of this while sick/having a headache myself. in my notes, I called this chapter "come on come on get down with the sickness" and nicknamed it "the chapter kris treats ralsei RIGHT". enjoy!

“Kris,” said Ralsei from his desk, noticing their concerned staring for the third time that day. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”  
“Somethings off,” they replied. Making their way over to him, they put a hand on his forehead.  
“What?” He stood up.  
“It’s warm.” They removed their hand and looked Ralsei over. His eyelids drooped, he kept coughing, and he just looked generally exhausted. “You’re not feeling well, are you?.”  
“A little bit,” Ralsei admitted, “But I have homework, I shouldn’t-”  
“Yes, you should.” Kris put their hand on his chest, looked him in the eye, and pointed to him. “You’re sick. Get some rest.”  
Ralsei relented, letting Kris guide him to their shared bed. He sat down on it and started to work, but soon shoved the books away and laid back when his headache started flaring up.  
Kris sat and silently watched the whole thing. Then, they got up and headed into the kitchen.  
Just as they returned empty-handed, they bumped into Susie, barging in at the most unorthodox of times as usual.  
“What’s up with him?” She said, pointing to Ralsei.  
“He’s sick, and we’re out of medicine,” Kris said. “I was just about to head out and get some for him, but now that you’re here I think you should help us with that.”  
“You’re lucky I was on my way to pick up Noelle from class,” Susie said, “Otherwise I would NOT be doing this. Also, you’re paying me back.”  
“Sure you wouldn’t. Hey, get some soup as well!” they called after her. The door banged shut behind her.  
Kris dimmed the lights, closed the windows, and sat by Ralsei, rubbing circles on his back.  
“Hey,” they said, softly.  
“Mm?”  
“How are you doing, my prince?”  
“A bit better.” He sat up and started reaching for his books, but another wave of the headache made him grip his face instead. Kris stayed close.  
He laid back down with a groan, and Kris took that opportunity to move his school materials to the kitchen so he didn’t get anymore ideas.  
Returning, they found Ralsei curled up facing the wall. They slipped into bed next to him and spooned him, finding his hands and intertwining their fingers with his.  
Ralsei mumbled something.  
“Hm?”  
“Kris.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“ ‘m sick. You shouldn’t…..don’t risk yourself falling ill because you want to take care of me. I can manage if you need to do other things.”  
Kris kissed him on the cheek. “I’m doing this because I want to, don’t worry.”  
“I am worried, though. Also, kissing someone with some kind of illness isn’t smart. I just don’t want you catching this bug as well.”  
“Please, i’ll be fine.” They leaned in for another kiss but before they could reach the two of them heard a polite knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it. You keep resting.” Kris got up and answered the door, finding Noelle and Susie carrying some bags from CVS and Wal-mart.  
“Heya Kris!” Noelle greeted. “Susie told me everything. Is it okay if I help out as well?”  
“Sure, the more the merrier.” Kris let everyone in and shut the door. “Did you get the ingredients for the soup?”  
“Yes! Um, I’ve actually been meaning to try making your mom’s recipe myself. Would you mind if I did it rather than you?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Thank you, Kris. I’ve always adored that soup.”  
“Mom just has this magic with her cooking.”  
“Yeah! I don’t know if I'll be able to recreate it but i’ll try.”  
The three of them headed to the kitchen. While Noelle set up, Kris checked in on Ralsei to see that he had fallen asleep. They returned to the kitchen in time to catch the tail end of a story.  
“...So my foot’s totally stuck in there right, I’m freaking out, the dog’s having a seizure and I still have half a pie left.”  
“What the fuck, Susie. Anyway, Ralsei is asleep, so I’m gonna chill with you guys.”  
“ ‘Kay.” Susie snuck up behind Noelle and gave her a hug, looking over her shoulder. “Whatcha doin’?”  
“Making soup.” Noelle glanced at the recipe Toriel had texted to her a few weeks back, then added the next ingredients on the list. Susie watched her girlfriend cook over her shoulder.   
“Don’t forget to say ‘no homo’ Susie,” Kris teased.  
“Please don’t encourage her. I only got her to stop saying that after every small bit of affection last week.”  
“But we agreed it’s okay sometimes, because it is kinda funny.”  
“Yes.”  
“Susie can have little a ‘no homo’ as a treat,” Susie said. Kris laughed, and she grinned.  
“For real though, full homo. Never not homo. Always homo every day.”  
“Are you just going to keep saying variants of that until the soup is done?”  
“Nah. Let’s talk about something else.”  
Kris took the lull in the conversation as an opportunity to slip away and check on their boyfriend. He was still asleep, now sprawled out across the bed with all the blankets knocked off and his glasses askew on his face. Kris walked over and checked his fever. It was still warm. They tucked him in, put his glasses on the nightstand, and kissed his forehead. Then, they slipped back into the kitchen.  
Susie was helping Noelle make the soup. She was getting some bowls for her while Noelle put the last ingredient in.  
“Soup status?” Kris asked, leaning on the doorway.  
“Almost done. We have to let it steep for a minute or so and then we’ll be golden.”  
“Thanks, Noelle.” Kris’ eyes shifted to Susie. “....Why did you get two bowls.”  
“I want some of this shit,” Susie said, “Let me live.”  
“You’re taking soup away from a weak, defenseless prince,” Kris teased, “Don’t you feel awful?”  
“Nah,” Susie said with a grin. “I’m absolutely heartless!”  
Noelle finished the soup, walked over to the table, and poured it into the bowls. Susie watched her carefully, thinking.  
“In fact,” she started, sneaking up behind her, “I’m heartless enough to attack an innocent, unsuspecting deer…”   
“Wha-SUSIE, NOT THE NECK!” Noelle laughed as Susie pounced on her back and started kissing her neck repeatedly.  
“Aha, gotcha!” Susie said. “Now for the killing blow!” She picked her up from the front, pushed Noelle’s back against the wall, and deepened the kiss, Noelle giggling all the while. “Oh no,” she said when Susie pulled back to take a breath, “I, simple prey, am doomed at the mercy of this predator! Whatever shall I doooo?”   
“Kiss me back, dummy. You forgot with all that cute giggling.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry.”  
“Shut up and kiss me, dude.”  
Noelle met her in the middle, and soon they were making out in the middle of Kris’ kitchen.  
Giving the girls some privacy, Kris took a bowl of soup and headed into their own bedroom.  
They shook Ralsei gently to rouse him from his sleep. “Hey. Soup’s ready.”  
Ralsei sat up and rubbed his eyes, but smiled when he saw Kris.  
“Hello, my knight. ...Oh dear, my sickness is worse than I thought...I can barely see you.”  
“Relax, I just took off your glasses so you’d sleep better and not break them.” They sat next to him and handed him the bowl and a spoon. “Bone apple teeth, babe. Noelle made it for you.”  
“Thank you kindly, Kris.” Ralsei put on his glasses and started eating the soup, blowing on the spoon when it was too hot. Kris watched him for a bit, then got up to collect all the laundry strewn about the room and put it in the hamper.   
When Ralsei finished the soup, he insisted he was well enough to stand, so Kris finished collecting the rest of the laundry while Ralsei cleaned his utensils in the kitchen sink. They finished their respective chores, and then met in the living room to find Susie and Noelle on their couch.  
Kris smirked at them. "So? How was it?"  
"It was great," Susie said, borderline stars in her eyes. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed anything more."  
"Glad you two had fun."  
"What? I was talking about the soup."  
"Then what did all that making out lead up to?"  
Susie looked at them quizzically, then realized their implication and flushed. "Man, shut the fuck up. We wouldn't-dude, not in your kitchen."  
"We almost did, but I had to remind Susie about the soup before it got cold," Noelle explained.  
"She was all breathless when she said it too, like 'Susie, your-your soup….' God, it was hot. The soup, I mean. But also Noelle."  
"So, um," Ralsei cut in, "I'm feeling a bit better." He coughed. "...But not quite all there. Thank you all for helping me."  
"No problem!" Noelle smiled at him. "Hey, how about we watch a movie? That way Kris can keep an eye on your condition and we all get to hang out!"  
"That'd be lovely. Who's picking?"  
"Me!"  
"Susie, I don't think…"  
"Nope! You put it up in the air, toothpaste boy, now I get to choose!"  
~~~  
After the movie, Ralsei still felt uneasy, so him and Kris said goodbye to the girls and headed to their room. Ralsei changed into his pajamas and laid down for another nap. He was about to sleep when he felt another presence get into bed with him.  
"Kris," he said, "Need I remind you that i'm sick?"  
"I know." Kris cuddled up to him. He sighed with a smile and turned around to face them. "I'm just keeping you company."  
"You can do that from a safe distance where there's no risk of contamination, you know."  
"Don't want to." Kris kissed his snout.  
"Alright then. But don't complain when you get sick."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Okay." Ralsei kissed them and then cuddled closer.  
"Sweet dreams, my prince."  
~~~  
A week later, Susie barged in to find Kris in bed and Ralsei sitting next to him with a knowing yet fond smile.  
"What the fuck? How'd they get sick too?"  
Ralsei shook his head. "You'll never guess."  
Kris pumped their fist. "Worth it."


	4. Heart & Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris wakes up in the middle of the night to find an unexpected visitor.

Kris awoke in the middle of the night. They felt sick to their stomach, though the feeling was concentrated more upwards. The motion of rubbing their eyes turned into one of shielding them as a sudden bright red light shone directly in front of them.  
Realizing what was going on and adjusting to the light, their hand covered their mouth.  
That foriegn soul was back.  
Gently slipping out of bed so as not to wake Ralsei, they grabbed the soul, headed into the bathroom, and locked the doors on both sides.  
“What are you doing back here?” They hissed, gripping the soul. The soul did not answer. It tried to move into them, to regain control, but Kris knew much better by now.  
Rushing to the kitchen, they put the soul in a spare jar. Kris stared at it in contemplation. They had never really figured out who or what it was. Maybe a restless spirit seeking vengeance on humanity, or some controlling force that overrode most of their major decision-making skills. They didn’t know. Why was it back, suddenly, after years of silence? They didn’t know that, either. All they knew was that it was the middle of the night and they wished they were asleep.   
Rubbing their temple, they thought as hard as they could. How had they gotten rid of it last time? Something with a knife? It was years ago, and they were tired, so their memory failed them. Of course now. Of course today, when they thought everything was going smoothly.  
They walked over to the window and stared outwards, into the night. It was a new moon. Visible from their dorm was a field of beautiful golden flowers. Kris recalled seeing them in their father’s shop many times. He said he was drawn to them, for some inexplicable reason.  
Asriel was like that as well. He liked the flowers even more than his dad. Kris figured that was the reason he chose this dorm.  
Kris tore their eyes away from the flowers, then, and looked to the moon.  
When Kris had first shown up to the college, they didn’t necessarily have a plan. All they knew was that mom wanted them to go to the same university Asriel had, and they figured that was fine since it was close by and affordable as well. All their friends agreed to go with them.  
The four of them had taken a tour of campus to get initiated. It went great: nice dorms, classrooms all within walking distance, and an easy-to-understand layout of the grounds. Getting Ralsei in, who had no previous formal schooling, was difficult, but the college let him in with no issues when they saw how exceptionally he did on the entrance exam.   
All Kris had requested for their dorm was that they be in with Ralsei and nearby Susie and Noelle. They didn’t expect to be put in the same one Asriel was.  
To their merit, they didn’t find out until a few months in. They were chatting with their mother over the phone while doing homework when they mentioned their dorm number. Toriel recognized it, and informed them happily of its significance. They didn’t finish their homework.  
Tearing their eyes away from the moon, they shifted their focus back to the soul. Now was not the time to reminisce, after all. They studied it for a while. They noticed that it could move independently in the confines of the jar, akin to a prisoner pacing their cell. Kris let their mind wander as they stared, thinking of ways to get rid of this soul. Maybe they could try whatever they did in high school? But it was late, and they couldn’t remember all the details. Plus, all the knives were in the dishwasher and they didn’t feel like stopping the wash cycle. How about leaving the jar someplace? No, then someone would find it, unless they hid it well. Which, in their tired state, they probably couldn’t do.  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a distant, muffled sound. A sweet, soft, yet groggy voice calling their name from a room or so over.  
“Kris?”  
It was Ralsei, and judging by the creaks of the floorboards, he was getting up. In a panic, Kris quickly shoved the soul jar into a nearby cabinet.  
Ralsei walked into the kitchen, holding his glasses in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.  
“Ah, Kris, there you are.” He walked over to them and gave them a hug, which Kris returned. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t next to me.”   
“Eve-everything’s fine, my prince,” Kris said, patting Ralsei’s back. “Just, uh, wanted a midnight snack is all.”  
“...Are you sure?” Ralsei pulled back to look them in the eyes. “You usually just sleep like a rock all night and then have a big breakfast if you’re hungry.”  
“Yes, i’m fi-” They were interrupted by a banging coming from inside the cabinet. The two slowly turned their heads to look.  
It happened again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Until finally, the cabinet door burst open and the soul jar came spilling out. The jar landed with a crash on the floor and the soul made a beeline directly for Kris’ torso.   
Kris let go of Ralsei and ran. Out of the kitchen, out of the dorm, out of the building. The soul chased them, catching up more and more every second.  
Ralsei blinked. It took a few minutes for his sleepy brain to try and process everything that just happened.  
He had no idea where Kris had gone, or why their soul was trapped in a jar, or why they had ran from it in the first place. All he knew was that this was clearly troubling them, for some unknown reason.  
His eyes lowered to the floor, and he was reminded of the broken pieces of the shattered jar.  
“Well now, I should take care of this first,” he said to himself. Being careful of his step, he got a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soul jar boi tell em


	5. Height Plights (Drabble)

"It's just not fair," Kris whined.  
Ralsei nuzzled closer into their neck, holding them in his lap. "What is, love?"  
"That you're so tall."  
Ralsei chuckled and gave their cheek a soft kiss. "This again? You know I can't help it, having boss monster genes and all."  
"Yeah, but why is everyone taller than me now?! I understand you and Susie, but even Noelle shot up!"  
Ralsei pulled the two of them back onto the bed to lay down. "It's late, honey. I think you're getting a case of night thoughts again."  
"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, my prince."  
"Goodnight, Kris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short! i had a cute idea for a drabble, however, so I figured i'd give you all that as a precursor to what's to come. keep your eyes on this space, I have many big things planned!


End file.
